justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/Big Brother JDwikia - Week 3
'INTRO' Last week, OgishaCR won the place of the HOH and nominated Chichithemonkey and Famouslogos9098. After JDisbae won the POV, he decided not to change the nominations and they stayed as they were. Later, a 2 to 4 vote evicted Famouslogos9098 from the Big Brother house making him the summer's second evictee. It's Esten Kei and welcome everybody to Big Brother JDwikia! . ''BIG BROTHER JDWIKIA OFFICIAL INTRO 'THE HOUSEGUESTS: CHICHITHEMONKEY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'''Chichithemonkey THEKEWLALEX@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'TheKewlAlex' IMAGOAT@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Imagoat' JUSTDANCETYNKERMATTY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDanceTynkerMatty' DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151' AESTHETICFARAZ@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'AestheticFaraz' ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Erich21' JUSTDANCER12JA@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDancer12 JA' JDMORAN@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDMoran' ZODIACGIRAFFE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'ZodiacGiraffe' MIKEYROCKS33@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'MikeyRocks33' OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'OgishaCR' JDISBAE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDisbae' . 'WEEK 3 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION Welcome to the 3rd HOH competition! OgishaCR, as the former HOH, you will NOT compete on this one. Please take a seat. DanceGuy151, you can compete normally. So, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the HOH spot! Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com Please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 3 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION ~ RESULTS! So, with 4/12 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 12.331, the 3rd Head of Household of the summer is.... CHICHITHEMONKEY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Chichithemonkey!' Congratulations! You have also won immunity for this week! Chichithemonkey, as the HOH it is now your responsibility to nominate two (2) other houseguests for eviction. Please take your time to strategize. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. You should also tell me why you are nominating each houseguest of the two. See you guys soon with Chichithemonkey's decision! . 'WEEK 3 - THE NOMINATION CEREMONY Chichithemonkey: "This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head Of Household, to nominate two (2) houseguests for eviction. I am going to nominate OgishaCR and JDisbae. I feel like it is time to start making strategic decisions and trying to eliminate the people who are the biggest threats. JDisbae won the POV last week so I know that he or she is a fierce competitor and someone to watch out for. OgishaCR won HOH last week which proves that he or she will be tough to beat. Plus OgishaCR nominated me last week and I came close to being eliminated. I don’t want that to happen again. -Chichithemonkey, Week 3 HOH" Thank You Chichithemonkey. This nomination ceremony is adjourned. . '''WEEK 3 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV This is the Power Of Veto! In this competition, only 6 players can compete. The HOH, the 2 nominees and three other random houseguests. Using a randomizer, I'll announce the three random houseguests: 'MikeyRocks33, TheKewlAlex and AestheticFaraz.' That means that the 6 houseguests that get to battle for the POV are the following: 'Chichithemonkey, OgishaCR, JDisbae, MikeyRocks33, TheKewlAlex and AestheticFaraz.' So, again, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the POV! The POV will give them the power to save one of the HOH's nominees. They can also not use the POV at all if they don't want to. It's all up to them! If they do use it though, the HOH must replace the saved nominee with a new one. Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME :' someoneexample10000@gmail.com As I said again, please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 3 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV ~ RESULTS! So, with 3/6 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 13.217, the winner of the POV is... OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'OgishaCR!' Congratulations! OgishaCR, as holder of the POV you must now choose wether you want to save a nominee (yourself or JDisbae) or not. If you choose to save one, the HOH will then have to replace that nominee with a new one who can be any houseguest. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. See you guys soon with OgishaCR's decision! '.' 'WEEK 3 - THE VETO MEETING OgishaCR: "This is the VETO meeting. I realised i have the decision to either save myself or my friend. It is a hard decision, but i decided that i'm gonna save JDisbae.. " Thank you OgishaCR. That means that JDisbae, you are safe for this week. Chichithemonkey, since one of your nominees was saved from the block, you must replace them with a new nominee. Chichithemonkey: "Since the POV holder vetoed one of my nomiees, it is my responsibility as the Head Of Household to name a new nominee. I’m going to nominate TheKewlAlex because he hasn’t been on the wiki as long as many of the other competitors. Also he hasn’t edited or commented since June. I don’t think that he’s submitted any scores for this show so I don’t think that he should stay in for any longer. We don’t have time for people who don’t participate.. " That means that the nominees are now formed as such: Thank You Chichithemonkey. This VETO meeting is adjourned. . '''WEEK 3 - ''THE EVICTION NIGHT Welcome everybody to the 3rd eviction night! Basically, the houseguests must now send me their vote to evict. You must choose which of the two nominees (OgishaCR or TheKewlAlex) you'd like to evict from the BB house. Chichithemonkey, as the Head Of Household, you'll only be voting at the event of a tie. OgishaCR and TheKewlAlex, you are not voting either. Now, everybody else, you must send me your vote. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. The update WILL come in 20 hours. See you guys soon with the results! After the houseguests vote... So, the results are in and 3/10 people have voted. So: With 3 votes to 0, TheKewlAlex you are evicted from the Big Brother house. THEKEWLALEX@BBJDWIKIAmemorywallev.png|'TheKewlAlex''' I'm sorry TheKewlAlex but you have been evicted! See you guys on week 4 which I will post tomorrow! I'm Esten Kei, and I wish you good night from the outside of the house of BIG BROTHER! . Category:Blog posts